


Jocelyn

by Tkorg



Series: Malec stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Episode 2x12, F/M, M/M, Poor!Alec, post 2x11, valentine is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: So it's about like 2 in the morning right now, and I'm up with insomnia writing gay porn. So yeah. Anywhore, yeah, this summary can be summed up in one sentence. Valentine is trying to pass off as Magnus, but accedently blows his cover whilst Alec is blowing his dick. Goddamn I'm sleep deprived.Edit; this has non-con in it (since Alec doesn't know it's not Magnus.)  don't read it if that's not something you're comfortable with reading. Also, I do not like rape, I do joke about the situation of Valentine pretending to be Magnus BUT that doesn't mean I'm okay and think rape is funny. It's not and that's fucked up for somebody to assume. Comments that imply I enjoy rape will be deleted because that's rude. Call me a dictator but, rude comments will not be tolerated. I have feelings people.





	1. Chapter 1

His mind was buzzing uncomfortably and his body ached. He was emotionally and physically drained. He ran his hand through his messy black locks, resting momentarily against the door to Magnus' loft. He sighed before walking in, ready to retire from his day and rest on the couch with his boyfriend. He wondered what was on TV as he breathed in the warm, sugary air of the apartment. He was sure Magnus probably had something recorded. 

"Hey, I'm home." He called and smiled down at the key Magnus had given him only a day ago. He grinned harder as he traced his thumb over his name, which was carved into the piece of metal. 

"Oh, um, hello Alexander." Valentine greeted. He awkwardly placed his arms around his waist, hugging himself. He had just spent the day going through Magnus' things, trying to figure out how to keep himself from getting switched back and lead to his death. Was he happy that his one way to freedom was threw a disgusting warlock's body? No, but once he has researched spells and learned how to use magic, he'll find himself another body to take over. 

"You okay?" Alec questioned. He had only ever seen Magnus bare faced and without jewellery in the mornings. 

"Of course." Valentine said, trying to keep the wavering out of his voice. Out of all the warlocks he could have been body swapped with, it had to be Magnus Bane. By the angle, he was never a good actor, but maybe his life depending on it would give him some incentive. He sighed, noticing the raven haired man was not buy his act. He quickly tried to think of what to do. 

"Ok, how was your day?" Alec asked, making an attempt to ignore his boyfriend's strange behaviour. He walked over to Magnus, giving him a small peck on the lips before making his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Valentine, closed his eyes as Alec walked off. He... had he... he just kissed another man. He knew Magnus was bisexual, everyone knew that. However, he wasn't prepared for that. He tried not to throw up in his mouth as he went to answer Alec's question. He used the memory of the time when gay shadowhunters were shunned to help him seem pleased. 

"Oh nothing, just read a bit. You?" He said, standing by Alec as he made coffee. He started thinking awful thoughts about what Alec might be expecting from him later in the evening, as the other man grabbed two mugs. Well, Alec was a gentleman to say the least. If only he wasn't a damn homosexual, he could made some girl very happy, but valentine didn't want to be that girl. 

"By the angle, don't get me started. Valentine, he, he was pretending to be you! Like he thought I was that dumb." Alec said rolling his eyes. He turned, handing valentine the "I'm not bisexual, I'm bi-winning" mug. 

"Oh, that was a dick move." Valentine stated, hoping that's what kids said now a days. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a laugh. The irony was killing him. 

"Yeah, I guess it was." Alec laughed lightly, looking down at his coffee. He took a large sip, gulping down half of the drink. Valentine, took a sip of his and struggled to swallow it. Why was it so damn sweet? 

"I've really missed you." Alec said, his voice strained. He couldn't stop thinking about all those things valentine had said to him, how confused and frustrated he had made him. He was so relived to be able to come home and be with Magnus. 

Valentine forced himself not to roll his eyes. This was a poor excuse for a soldier. Alec look like he was going to cry. Weak, pathetic. Alec sat his mug down on the counter, and valentine did the same, unsure of what was happening. Alec threw them into a hug. The other man holding valentine tightly, and nuzzling his head in his neck. It made valentines stomach turn. 

"I don't know, I-I don't ever want to loose you, Magnus. I love you so much." Alec whispered. Valentine awkwardly searched for where he should put his arms. Around the waist? The butt? He sighed for the a millionth time that day and placed his hands so that they were gently cupped Alec's ass. By the angle this was fucked up. Alec didn't complain though. Alec pulled away after what felt like forever, finally setting valentine free. Alec searched his face wearily. Magnus hadn't said anything, not a word. Valentine soon caught on that he had just caused suspicion and decided it was time to hide away in Magnus bedroom for the night. 

"I'm really tired, I'm think it's best to head to bed." He said, faking a yaw and started towards the bedroom. He cursed himself once he heard Alec's footsteps follow behind him. For fucks sake, they sleep together too? Valentine was sure at this rate he was going to kill himself before the clave even had a chance to get him back. 

He arrived in the room and got in bed, looking away as the man in front of him stripped off his clothes. Disgusting. Alec gave him a small smile as he slid in bed next to him, sporting only his boxers. Alec kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around valentine's waist. Oh, yay, more hugs. Valentine took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Not much longer, he told himself. 

He soon fell asleep, and found himself in one hell of a dream. He was back in Idiris, twenty years ago. The sun was shining as he ran for his morning jog. He ran six miles, every morning before he started his daily training. It felt just like yesterday. The wind in his hair and the sun on his face. He closed his eyes, feeling the moment. He suddenly bumped into somebody. He knocked both of them to the ground, and his finds him self lying on top of a beautiful red headed woman. Jocelyn. He laughed, causing her to laugh. The melody of their laughter fills his ears as he starts kissing her, touching her. The laughter stops and is replaced by their moans. 

"Hey Magnus, wake up." Valentine, lazily opened his eyes, only to close them at the site of Alec hovering over him. 

"What?" Valentine growled, but Magnus' voice made it seem a lot less threatening than he intended. 

"You were, um, groping me in your sleep." Alec explained. Great, fucking perfect. Alec noticed how hard the other man was and got an idea. 

"Do you want me to do that thing that you like?" Alec whispered. Valentine had his eyes wide open now. He looked at Alec, seeing how eager he was. He was rock hard... hopefully 'that thing' Magnus liked wasn't too extreme. 

"I would love that Alexander." Valentine murmured. Alec gave him a toothy grin and went under the covers and made his way to the other man's crotch. He pulled down the waist band of his sweat pants and took the other man's fully erect cock in his hands. He gave it a few tugs, then slipped it in his mouth. He started sucking, letting his tongue travel over the head. 

"Oh fuck." Valentine said. He thought of Jocelyn, how Jocelyn had performed this act. Though, disturbingly, Alec was doing a much better job than she did. He pretended she was giving him head, in an attempt to reassure himself that was he was doing was completely fucking demoralising. Alec had a gifted tongue, he thought. A couple minutes later, he was close to the edge, holding onto the bed sheets. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and he was sure he was going to come at any moment. Alec sucked on the head, licking his tongue over the slit. Just as Alec buried his whole cock in his mouth, valentine came, hard. 

"Holy fuck, Jocelyn." He moaned, causing Alec to freeze. Valentine cursed, realising he had just screwed himself and his chances of freedom. 

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Alec asked in a small voice. He hoped to Raziel that he didn't do what he thinks he just did.


	2. Don't Feel Alive Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this all typed up yesterday, but it didn't save, so yeah fuck me right? Anywhore, I wrote more yay! Probably won't be so 'yay' when you read it. Ps. You're gonna hate me.

No, no no no. This had to be a dream, a sick twisted dream. He knew his boyfriend, he knew Magnus or, at least, he thought he did. He felt his heart race as he realised, the man before him, the man whom he had just performed oral sex on, was not him. Then who was? 

"Are you fucking me?" Valentine growled as Alec puked all over his crotch. As if being trapped in a dirty warlock's body wasn't enough punishment, as if being sucked off by a damn queer wasn't enough of a punishment. 

Alec stubbled out of bed, ignoring the line of insults 'Magnus' was directing at him. He was in a haze. Everything seemed so surreal. He would pinch himself but he was too afraid of finding out that this was real. What he did was real, and permanent. He lazily out his clothes back on, coming to terms that he had been torturing the real Magnus. He still couldn't fathom it. Valentines tears, the ones he mocked, they were from Magnus. He brought his hand to his mouth as he choked on a sob. 

He rushed to the bathroom, sure he was going to puke again. Nothing came up, leaving Alec gasping for air. He looked up and his reflection in the mirror. His hair was tussled, in the most un sexy way possible, and his mouth and eyes were red. Snot was dripping from his nose and drool from his mouth. He shakily grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed the taste of semen and puke out of his mouth until  
His gums were bleeding. He knew what he had to do. 

He walked slowly, giving himself time to think over what he was about to do. Not that he needed to. He was sure, he had been sure for a long time. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. He caused this, this was his fault. He brought Magnus to the vampire den, he dragged Magnus into the situation. Now, he'll be the reason Magnus is going to die. He probably already was. It hurt more than anything Alec had ever felt. He didn't deserve to pity himself, he was a murder. He murdered Jocelyn and now Magnus. The love of his life was dead, and it was all his fault. 

Alec peeked Valentine's interest and he moved towards the balcony. What in the world was he doing? His face was blank, only tears running down it. His eyes looked determined, the same determination valentine's eyes held when he went out to battle. Valentine followed him. Valentine didn't flinch when Alec stood upon the ledge. He was a poor excuse for a shadowhunters, a warrior. Valentine didn't say a word, he knew he didn't need to. Alec knew how pathetic he was. 

Alec looked down at the traffic below him. He remembered how he stood on this ledge the day of Max's rune ceremony. He was ready to jump then, curse or no curse. Difference then and now, Magnus had been there to save him. 

"Magnus isn't here anymore." Alec whispered to himself, feeling his body shift closer to its death. He wanted to die, he deserved to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote this on my phone, and sometimes my lil Russian brain doesn't catch shit.
> 
> Also; you'll notice I deleted sombodies comments... That person implied I enjoyed rape, which I do not. If you don't like this story or me for writing it that is fine, just don't make me feel shit for it, please and thanks.


End file.
